


I'd be happy

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aristocracy, Drabble, M/M, Old-Fashioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Prompt: Could you be happy, here, with me?A small oikage aristocracy au.





	

.

**Prompt: Could you be happy, here, with me?**

.

* * *

.

There was a light tinkle of piano keys filling the air as Oikawa walked through the upper landing toward his bedroom. He passed one of the guest’s as he did, seeing the door open and pausing just briefly before deciding that it wasn’t polite as a host to barge in, even if it did look inviting.

“… Tooru-san?”

He stopped again when his name was called, now much further away from the door but he walked back toward it anyway, “Go to sleep Tobio,” He called through the crack but the answering creak of bed springs let him know that Kageyama was doing the opposite and was approaching him instead. 

He opened the door in his night clothes, a loose and large shirt that fell to his knees and some striped trousers; looking small against the frame despite his height. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, sounding both curious and tired.

“To sleep,” Oikawa rolled his eyes though his tone was soft, putting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and pushing him back when he made to step outside, “It’s been a long day.”

“Oh,” Kageyama yawned, putting a hand over his mouth to cover it, “Who’s playing the piano?”

Oikawa glanced down the corridor toward the stairs to remind himself that it was still playing, “One of the servants, I think,” He said, “I can tell them to stop before I change.”

“No, it’s - I like it,” Kageyama leant against the doorframe, his night-shirt fluttering in a breeze from the open window in his room, “Well. Goodnight.” He made to turn but Oikawa scoffed, making him frown, “What?”

“Is that it?” Oikawa placed a hand on the door’s handle and used it to push it further open, “You talk to me for the first time in four days and it’s to ask who’s playing the piano?”

Kageyama looked startled and his eyes widened all the more when Oikawa stepped past him into the room and shut the door, “Tooru-san - !” His voice hushed to ensure that no one heard him but there was still some shock behind it, “You can’t be in here at this timmm - !”

Oikawa kissed him and his protests were swallowed. He immediately kissed back, ending the pretence that he’d been complaining in the first place, and when his hands cupped Oikawa’s face he deepened the kiss himself.

After a few moments however, he managed to pull away but Oikawa spoke before he could; having predicted exactly what his worry would be, “It’s alright, it’s just the servants here tonight. The play doesn’t end until early morning so they’re staying the night there at my sister’s home.”

“Still,” Kageyama made a face, “The servants are here.”

“The servants are always here,” Oikawa snorted, stepped back anyway to shut the door and walking toward the bed, “And what exactly do you think I’ve got planned that they’ll hear anyway?”

Kageyama gave him an irritated look but still joined him on the bed. He was already in his nightclothes so there wasn’t much he needed to do but watch but when Oikawa made to take his shirt off, he helped him with it instead and popped out each button slowly. It was strangely both erotic and innocent and Oikawa felt his chest tighten.

Once Kageyama had reached the hem, Oikawa took one of his hands in both his own and felt him grow rigid almost as soon as he’d touched his skin. He didn’t move himself for a while either, staring down at his head until he eventually glanced up and met his gaze.

“Would you be happy?” He asked softly, shadows dancing on Kageyama’s face as he spoke, “With me?”

Kageyama’s eyes darted between Oikawa’s and his lips parted just slightly, leaving a small hole at his mouth’s centre, “… what?”

“Would you be happy? Here?”

Kageyama blinked twice, now pressing his lips together, “What are you asking me?”

Oikawa smiled, bringing the hand up and pressing a kiss to it just to see Kageyama’s cheeks burn red, “I’m saying … to hell with what my parents think, to hell with society’s expectations, and to hell with the servants. I’m the heir to this house and whoever I choose matters.”

Kageyama swallowed visibly, straightening slightly until his face was close to Oikawa’s, his other hand still holding onto the hem of the shirt he’d been unbuttoning.

Oikawa lowered his voice then, leaning in to whisper the question over Kageyama’s lips, “So if it’s all gone to hell,” He felt Kageyama’s breath stutter against his cheek and hoped that it was in amusement or anticipation, “Could you be happy, here, with me?”

“If it _could_ happen?” Kageyama asked, checking if he was getting the hypothetical scenario right. Oikawa nodded, his eyes dark in the candlelight, “ … yes.” He looked surprised at his own answer but grew bolder once he’d said it, “Yes. I would be, Tooru-san. I’d be happy here.” He let out a short and shocked laugh and reached over to hug him.

Oikawa held him in return, smiling brighter than he had these past few days.

Later, when he’d gotten a change of clothes and they’d settled down in the same bed for the night, Oikawa thought it over properly. It was one thing to give Kageyama false hope, it was another to know that he would be happy in this scenario and not to do everything he could to make it happen. 

Two men together wasn’t unheard of but the more common you were, the prison was your new home, and if you were a lord like Oikawa and Kageyama? An asylum most likely, as you were an embarrassment to your family that way. 

But there were ways around this and Oikawa was nothing if not tactically-minded. He could always refuse to marry and Kageyama could live with him as a ‘friend’, in the house that he owned anyway. They could adopt to continue to line though his sister was already doing that herself, with her husband.

No one would have to know but them and though people would speculate, it really didn’t matter in the end. 

Because he’d gotten an honest answer and it meant the world to him. Kageyama would be happy, if he stayed here with him, and that was more than he’d ever expected when he’d first met the grumpy lord at the town’s dinner, what now seemed like an age ago.

He stretched his legs out beneath the blanket and pressed a kiss behind Kageyama’s ear, grinning when he turned in his sleep to burrow his face into Oikawa’s chest and wrap his arms around him.

“You adorable idiot.” He murmured, resting his chin on the top of his head and closing his eyes.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing drabbles on my tumblr :)
> 
> My tumblr is: [tony-in-distress](tony-in-distress.tumblr.com)


End file.
